


Invader Kevin

by Just_Might_Be_Gojira



Series: King of the Losers [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Implied ZaDr, Kevin is still the best Ghidorah head, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, battra isn't a bitch, cause it is now, he is That Bitch, implied mothzilla, is a serious comedy a thing?, kevin is like 450 feet tall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Might_Be_Gojira/pseuds/Just_Might_Be_Gojira
Summary: Kevin's back and working for Tak. She's actually after revenge this time. To save the world, Dib's gotta make Kevin see Earth isn’t too bad. Meanwhile, Gigan is a disappointment to Zim and all of humanity is a disappointment to baby Battra.
Series: King of the Losers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. The Nightmare Returns

Waking up in the morning is difficult. Even more difficult for Kevin, considering the fact that for the past three months, he hasn’t been alive. As the curious-minded Kaiju takes a breath, he realizes he’s not on Earth anymore. The air here, rather the lack thereof is much staler like the planet was scarcely visited. Blinking awake, he thinks to himself,  _ Where...where am I? Where are my brothers…?  _ Kevin squeezes his eyes shut, mustering up the strength to lift his head, he licks the air, trying to pick up any familiar scents...nothing. Nothing but the vacuum of space and metal.  _ Wait, metal? _ The golden Kaiju’s eyes shoot open, usually, the smell of metal means he and his brothers are bleeding, he tries to speak through his shared mind with his brothers, “Ichi? Ni? What’s going on? Did we win?” When he looks to the right, his heart drops...there’s nothing there. He looks to the left to find the same sight, nothing but the vastness of space, a juvenile star, and a couple of planets rotating around it. 

“Ichi!? Ni!? Guys, this isn’t funny, come on,” he tries to speak to his brothers again, feeling a lump in his throat and the sting of tears in his eyes, he can’t be alone. He had never been alone before, even before his brothers were joined to him as one body. An idea strikes Kevin,  _ Ni never let me control our right wing! If I just start moving it, they’ll pop out and tell me to stop. _ With a mischevious smile, the former left head starts to lift his right wing, finding that it comes up just fine. Except it isn’t his wing. It’s a mechanical sail, hooked beams being where his claws once were, some sort of thin flexible metal making up the membranes in between them. 

At this point, the Kaiju starts to heave his chest, the world around him starting to spin. _What happened what happened what happened_, thoughts race through his mind as he looks around, down at his body finding that it is not his own as well. His whole body has been replaced by a mechanical version of its former self, an odd symbol on his chest. What hurts the most is that he is now the middle of his body, on his shoulders rests two metal domes...not his brothers. Try as he might, tears start to leak from the edges of his eyes down the scales of his cheeks. His voice breaks through the lump in his throat as he screams in terror, opening the sails of his wings and falling to the ground to cover his eyes and cry. _This has to be a bad dream, it has to be._ _When I uncover my eyes, I’ll wake up as the left head again and my brothers will be there with me back on Earth,_ to the petrified dragon’s disbelief, when he removes the sails and looks around, he’s still on the small grey planet. His teeth clench as he starts to cry again, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as they can be, praying that the nightmare would just end already.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake,” an effeminate voice says, breaking the spiral of thoughts Kevin was going down. He whips his head around to see who was there, to also see nothing. “Down here, Ghidorah,” whoever it is speaks again, when Kevin looks down, he sees a little green creature, like Zim and the tall guys but this one is purple with curled antennae.

“Leave me alone, please...” the Kaiju mumbles, laying his head down on the dusty grey dirt of the planet. 

“Afraid I can’t. I have to make sure your PAK is calibrated correctly and-”

“Wait. Did you just understand me?” Kevin asks, craning his neck over the Irken.

“Yes, it’s thanks to the PAK I made for you that you can understand and speak any language.”

“What’s a PAK? Who are you? What’s going on?!”

With a tender smile, the purple Irken walks up to Kevin and brushes away a lingering tear with one of her PAK legs, the tear itself measuring up to about twice her size. She speaks in a soft tone, “You poor thing...you must be so confused, come with me, Ghidorah I’ll explain everything.” With that, she starts to walk away, not wanting to get left behind, Kevin follows her.

“Please, miss purple-Zim, can you tell me where my brothers are?”

The Irken freezes in place, gritting her teeth she takes a deep breath and turns back to the mechanical Kaiju, “For the love of the tallest, never call me that again.”

“Well, then what’s your name?”

“My name is Tak but, you can call me master.”

“Uh...okay? ‘Master’ where are my brothers? What happened to my body?”

The two of them come upon Tak’s base with a full view of the Earth, Kevin realizes they’re not on a planet but, rather a moon. “Well, Ghidorah, I saved you from death.”   
  


Looking around curiously, Kevin nudges Tak’s escape pod with his snout it rattles a bit and a tiny robot with one large claw pops out of it, locking eyes with him, Kevin responds to Tak, “You did?”

Tak nods, “Yes. I managed to save you after you were separated from your biological body. I created a PAK to give you life again as well as Invader-grade optical implants. Tell me, what do you remember about Earth?”

“Um...I remember it was green, my brothers and I were sent to it to help Invader Zim. He told us there was a bug that needed to get squashed and then we flew out of his base and...I can’t remember what happened then…”

The lost Irken replies plainly, “That’s probably because Zim tore your head off and tried to kill you.”

“What? Why would he do that? He was so tiny that-”

“He killed your brothers too. Waited for you to turn your back and ripped you apart. He’s done it before…”

“He has?”

“That’s right...why do you think I’m here? Let me tell you, it wasn’t because I wanted to.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Don’t know...I was just an Invader doing my job on Earth, I was about to take it over for the Empire when Zim swooped in and stole it from me! Banishing me and my servant, Mimi to the moon we’re standing on now with the help of his SIR unit. If I hadn’t found you, I would have given up all hope!”

Kevin frowns, feeling for the poor girl, “Master, I’m so sorry that he did that to you...I’m sure you didn’t deserve this.”

“Oh Ghidorah, it’s horrible…” Tak chokes up, hiding her face from the Kaiju, “He sentenced us to death when we were just trying to do our jobs!” 

“Master, please don’t cry, I’ll help you out,” The former left head says quietly, resting his head next to the janitor Irken and nudging her a bit in a way of comfort. 

A grin spreads across Tak’s face under her hands,  _ Good, monster… _ She pretends to wipe her eyes and hug her cyborg Kaiju, “Oh thank you, Ghidorah, thank you...I promise you now that when I take over Earth, I’ll find a way to bring your brothers back.”

“Thank you, Master…”


	2. Plague of Larvae

Three months. It’s been three months since Mothra’s died and that loss is taking a toll on Gaz. Restless nights, bouts of wanting to eat everything in the fridge then not wanting to eat anything at all, worst of all the overwhelming guilt that hangs over her head every time she looks at the two eggs Mothra left behind. The two of them seem to glow brighter with each day that passes, the one resembling Mothra’s egg glowing a familiar seafoam green, the other one, an armored black and yellow egg glows a burning orange. It unsettles Gaz but it’s Mothra’s baby no doubt. With a sigh, she continues her schoolwork, she demanded that she stayed with Mothra’s babies even with school going on so, in return, her father gave her all the textbooks, homework, and projects she had to get done by the end of the year. A few weeks ago her father had come up with a better solution to counter the radiation that most Kaiju gave off than chocolate gum, a simple patch. Lasts four times as long as the gum and it doesn’t stink to high hell. 

Gaz puts her pencil down and looks through the observation window at the eggs, in truth, Mothra was her only friend other than Dib. Now that she’s gone and hundreds of miles away from her brother, she has no one. The scientists at the facility try to talk to her sometimes but it’s superficial, they only want to talk to her because she’s their boss’ daughter. So now she waits, she watches, and she worries. What if these larvae don’t bond to her? What if she can’t protect them? What if one of them or god forbid both of them die? Gaz could never forgive herself if something happened to Mothra’s babies, she puts her hand on the window, speaking to them quietly, more to reassure herself than to actually speak to the eggs, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect your mom...to be honest, I’m not sure how I could have, Ghidorah was like 500 feet tall and an actual dragon. But, I promise you guys right now that I can protect you, I have no idea what your mom did to make me actually care about other living things, might be the radiation affecting my brain. I swear though, nothing bad will ever happen to you two, Ghidorah’s gone and Godzilla’s around, you’ll be safe…”

A knock at the door breaks Gaz from her fixation on the eggs, she looks over at the door to see a scientist holding a tablet. He clears his throat and stutters out despite the girl’s icy glare, “I-it’s a message from your father, M-miss Membrane…” he shakily hands her the tablet and leaves the room as quickly as possible.

The girl rolls her eyes and turns the tablet on, the screen lights up to show a recording of Professor Membrane, he waves at the camera and says in a cheerful tone, “Happy  _ twelfth _ birthday, kiddo. Hope you have a scientific day! I love you.” The word twelfth had a robotic tone to it. Typical. Gaz tosses the tablet onto her desk with a clunk, she gets the same message every year, in fact, Dib does too. Dad was always too busy to actually care about birthdays. The only one that ever got her anything was her brother and it was usually something stupid like a cryptid kit or an outdated video game but hey, at least he tries. 

She steps away from her desk and stretches, maybe there’s some coffee cake in the scientists’ break room, she goes to open the door but nearly falls over when the ground shakes and the emergency lights of the lab turn on. Her head whips over to the window and sees that the two eggs are glowing brightly, “It’s time…” she whispers breathlessly, “It’s finally time!” The twelve-year-old girl yells, breaking into a sprint down the hall, pushing her way through the employees of the facility into the chamber where the eggs are being kept, “Mothra!”

The lights, the sounds, they’re overwhelming to Mothra, she closes her eyes, trying to ignore it all but not even the barrier of her egg can help her out. She curls up, brightening her own radioactive glow to try to shut off all of the lights but then, she feels something press up against the outside of her egg. Twisting her body, the unborn queen can make out a small silhouette, she can see the outline of a hand pressed up against the outer membrane of her egg. The height and shape of the figure...it’s so familiar to her, she has to break out to see who it is. Mothra presses her head against the layers of membranes, splitting them open with ease. Hot steam spills from the casing as cool, sterile air along with a familiar scent...it can’t be…it is…her girl.

“Hey, girl...it’s been a bit. Happy birthday,” Gaz says in a soothing tone, reaching up to the 15 meter tall Kaiju, who looks at her and blinks, adjusting her eyes to the outside world. Tears well up in the girl’s eyes both from being overjoyed at the sight of Mothra and the fear that she wouldn’t recognize her as her father warned her. All of those worries are put to rest when the larva leans down and presses her head against Gaz’s hand. The twelve-year-old laughs, wiping her tears away with her free hand, “I missed you too, you big stupid bug!” 

The baby Kaiju squeals in excitement as she crawls out of her egg nuzzling her girl, in return, she hugs her face as best as she can. The two of them are hugging and laughing, so relieved that they’re here for each other. For Gaz, it’s like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, not only is Mothra alive and well but she somehow remembers her. It shouldn’t be possible but here they are, enjoying each other’s company once again. A loud crack interrupts their reunion then, Gaz remembers the fact that there were two eggs. She stands up and runs over to the other egg, Mothra screeches and puts her tail in between her girl and the egg. “Hey! Mothra, what’s gotten into you?!” Gaz yells, stepping back from the egg. Once the larva rises, she realizes why Mothra didn’t want her near it. The caterpillar is black in coloration, red eyes, markings, and a belly give off an aposematic warning sign if that wasn’t enough each of its legs are sharp and hooked, along with a horn on the top of its head, all of its sharp extrusions are golden...it is truly a monster.

The dark larva sneers at the human in front of him, the downfall of this once beautiful planet is because of creatures like her, he knows that she must be eliminated as soon as possible. He takes a deep breath of the sterilized air of the facility and starts to light his horn up, just as he gets ready to fire, silk covers his horn, his eyes look over to his assaulter to see it’s Mothra. As much as he hates it, they’re brother and sister. If she doesn’t want this human killed then fine for now, he’ll just have to get rid of any other threats to earth’s well being. He looks back at the girl and sneezes on her, covering her in mucus and goop leftover from his egg.

“Ugh!” Gaz yells, wiping herself off, just then the hazmat team bursts into the room and starts rushing towards them. Mothra screeches at them, followed by her brother, Gaz stands in front of the two baby Kaiju and waves her arms, “No! Don’t touch them! It’s okay!” But it’s too late, the team is already pointing tranquilizer darts at the Kaiju. 

Knowing what’s coming, Mothra doesn’t hesitate to spray silk at the team, plastering them to the ground and walls. Her brother, however, sees this as an opportunity to make sure the problem goes away for good, he charges up the energy in his horn and breaks through the silk plastered to it with a beam of bright orange energy, vaporizing the humans. Gaz shrieks and hugs Mothra, hiding her face from the gruesome sight. Mothra wraps her tail around her girl and screeches at her brother, begging him to stop. The dark larva doesn’t listen as he continues to destroy the facility and everyone in it except his sister’s pet human. When it’s all said and done, the male larva lays down and yawns.

Gaz slowly pries herself off of the protection of Mothra and looks around...nothing but lab coats, hazmat suits, and skeletons of the former employees and scientists. She takes a shaky breath and turns to the caterpillar responsible for their deaths. “Not even ten minutes after you were born, you decided to fight...why is that? Mothra’s a source of goodwill towards humans and protection of the Earth but you...you’re a warrior...I’m impressed but, why did you do it?!” she screams, walking up to the tired larva. He hisses at her but that earns him a smack on the forehead, he recoils and looks at her in shock. “Yeah! That’s right! I did that and I’ll do it again if you keep up the attitude battle moth! You can do whatever you want to other people but you do NOT talk to me that way, understand!?” She yells, shaking her fist at the male larva, who shrinks back in response, understanding that this human is one not to be trifled with. 

It’s no wonder that Mothra is bonded to her, she’s a good asset...for a human. He looks to his sister who gives a snort, backing up her girl in case he tries anything. Then he looks down at the scary human who is glaring daggers right back at him. He isn’t bonded to her, but he is bonded to his sister. Deciding he would rather stay on Mothra’s good side, he lowers his head to Gaz’s level, lays down and nudges her gently. As gently as the rogue caterpillar covered in an armored carapace and spikes could of course.

The girl stumbles a bit and sighs, patting where she smacked him, “Okay, okay...apology accepted. Just know your place in the natural order, got it?” She sits down next to him and looks at Mothra, patting next to her as a way of telling her to come over. Mothra obeys, crawling up next to the two of them and laying down as well. Gaz pets her gently and says quietly, “It’s good to have you back...as for you,” she looks at the dark larva and says in a firm tone, “I don’t even know what to think of you. I don’t even know if you’re Mothra’s son...at least I’m almost positive you’re a boy, time will tell I’m sure. Baby battle Mothra, you’re gonna cause a lot of trouble for us, aren’t you? Battle Mothra...that’s a cool name, yeah?” Looking into the larva’s eyes, she can tell he’s already half-asleep, even destructive Kaiju babies need a lot of sleep, she sighs, “It’s kinda long though...hm...how about Battra? Y’know, kinda combine them together?” Battra closes his eyes in response, Gaz laughs quietly and lays against Mothra, “Okay, a quick nap but then we should go home...I don’t really want to stay in a cave full of dead people for too long on my birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's full of feels, next one should be out soon!


	3. Bestest Kaiju

Things haven’t been easy for Dib, never have been. From near-constant torment by his classmates to his dad being disappointed in him, there are times where he just wants to give up. Three months ago that changed when he proved to the world that Godzilla is alive and fighting fit. Gaz was off studying Mothra, in the pictures she sent him, she actually looks kind of happy in the ones she’s close to the eggs in. Things were looking up for the both of them, dad said he was proud of Dib, and at the last Swollen Eyeball meeting, Agent Darkbooty commended him for his findings and even promoted him to being an investigator. Sure he got a lot of stupid cases that none of the other members wanted to do but it was still something! The only things he has to work on now are showing that he’s not crazy to the world by proving Zim is an alien. “Speaking of which I haven’t seen him at school recently…” he thinks out loud to himself as he logs onto his computer and looks through the cameras he’s placed around Zim’s base. 

Nothing out of the ordinary in the front, a stupidly big chicken coop in the backyard, Zim’s robot sitting on the couch, eating...are those tortilla chips with grass on them? Whatever, it doesn’t matter, what matters is what’s inside that chicken coop. Zim mentioned to the class that he got a triple-A grade chicken but that was total dookie. It’s gotta be some new scheme he’s planning, but what? Maybe it’s a holding cell for a Kaiju, what if he’s got Godzilla in there right now? The paranormal investigator mumbles, “No..no way something like that could ever hold Godzilla. He’s the king of the monsters.” Dib’s train of thought is broken by his dad abruptly opening the door to his bedroom.

“Son! I know how much you’ve been missing your little sister lately so I got you a little something! Something to serve as a little science project for you,” the professor announced.

Dib lights up, “Really? I mean I was more happy for her than anything but, yeah I do miss her...”

What the professor holds out to his son is a little pot with some soil in it, Dib quirks an eyebrow at the sight of it. Professor Membrane chuckles and hands the little pot to him, “Son, within the confines of this pot is the seed of a marigold flower.”

“A marigold? Dad, why’d you get me a flower? It’s not even growing…”

“Not yet, son. But if you take good care of it, it’s said that the marigold can serve as a bridge between you and the spirits of those you care about.”

“So I can use this to talk to the dead?” Dib questions, inspecting the pot and finding the dirt in it cold and moist.

The professor sighs, “Don’t be ridiculous, son. It’s a flower. I just think that it’s a fun project for you while your sister’s off taking care of Mothra! Speaking of which, I’ve got to get going. It’s day 38 of looking for Godzilla!”

“Oh...alright…” Dib says, putting the pot on his desk. His dad leaves the room leaving the twelve-year-old boy alone with the plant. He tilts his head, thinking out loud about the flower it could be, “A bridge between me and the ones I care about? Maybe you’ll bring some spirits to me that actually want to be around me. Guide me through whatever troubles I have. Yeah right.” He rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, looking over the cameras once more to see Zim walking out of the chicken coop, he’s holding a rope and pulling along an absolute monstrosity of a Kaiju. It’s bird-like in structure but Zim’s modified it to where it would otherwise be unrecognizable aside from the beak and feet. A buzzsaw protrudes from its chest, long hooked talons for where wings should be, purple metal plates cover its shoulders and vulnerable areas, and a red cyborg-esque visor covers where its eyes should be.

The alien calls his servant out to the backyard and starts giving orders, “Gir, I need you to run to town and get Gigan 20 pounds of feed, he’s already almost out of the last batch. We need him healthy enough to take down Godzilla.”

The little robot disguised as a “beagle” responds with a salute, “Yes sir!”

“And don’t buy anything else, understand?!”

“Nope!” Gir replies, running back through the house and out of the front door. 

Dib’s jaw drops and he stands up at his desk, slamming his hands down on it, “Oh man! This is huge! Zim actually made a Kaiju?! I gotta go and-” The boy looks down at his desk to see that the action knocked the pot over, he yelps and quickly picks it up, shoving the spilled dirt back into the pot, something in the dirt on his desk catches his eye. A seed. The boy picks it up as gently as he can and buries it in the soil, “I’m sorry, here let’s get you some sunlight and some warmth, okay? You’ll be better soon…” He takes the pot over to his window and opens the blinds, letting the sunlight in. Then he places the little pot on the window sill and goes over to a pile of his clothes on the floor, pulling out the trenchcoat he wore when he rode Godzilla into battle. It had never quite gotten the smell of the ocean and radiation out of it but he’s sure the plant won’t mind. Carefully, the 12-year-old wraps the tiny pot in his coat, bundling it up almost like a baby. 

“There...that should keep you safe...great now instead of just talking to myself, I’m talking to plants. Don’t know if that’s an improvement or not…” he says to himself, putting on a fresher trench coat and grabbing his camera. If he can figure out a way to stop Gigan before Zim finds Godzilla then Zim will be defenseless to stop Dib from exposing him like the alien freak he is. He walks over to his door and looks back at the little pot and sighs, “Don’t like...die before I come back. I want to show dad I can actually be good at some things…” With that, Dib leaves to try to find a way to stop Gigan and save the world yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the introduction of a new Kaiju


	4. NanoGir

With a deep breath into his artificial lungs, Kevin closes his eyes, preparing himself for what he has to do on Earth. Mission’s simple, gain Zim’s trust, steal Tak’s ship back for her, and once she gets back to Earth, kill Zim and take over the planet for Tak. It sounds like one of Ichi’s plans, in all honesty, instead of taking over the planets for Tak though, it would be for their father. He wishes things would go back to the way they used to be, all those years ago when his family was whole and happy. 

The former left head remembers a time before he lost his brothers, lost his body...his family. He remembers it as if it was only a few days ago, yet it has been hundreds of years. He woke up in the dead of night, breathing hard, tears streamed down his face as the hatchling remembered the nightmare he just had. To make sure it wasn’t real, he looked over to the right seeing that both of his brothers were still asleep in their beds, separated. Ni was drooling on his pillow and Ichi was laying on his back, sleeping soundly. San raised his wings to his eyes and rubbed the tears out of them even though they came right back. He had to make sure it isn’t real, he got out of bed as quietly as the little Dorat could. With a hop, he glided down to the floor and made the bottom of his feet hit the marble floor before resting his talons on it.

San looked back at his brothers, seeing they were still asleep, he grabbed his favorite toy in his wings, a soft fae dragon made of feathers and straw, hugged it close and left their shared room. He looked around the dark hallways of the castle, making sure none of the servants or his parents were still awake when he saw no one, he heads straight to his big brother’s room. San sniffled and banged his head against the door to knock, he tried to stop crying to no avail. 

The giant door cracked open and a deep voice speaks out to the Dorat, “San? What are you doing up? It is way past your bedtime, little dude.”

San looked up and replied shakily, “I-I had a bad dream, Des…” 

Des sighed and opened the door, the 50 meter tall Kaiju looked down at his baby brother and picked him up by the scruff of his neck with his left head, “Is that so? You didn’t wake your brothers, did you?”

The little Dorat looked Des in his crimson red eyes and shook his head. The oldest Ghidorah brother put the youngest onto his giant bed and closed the door with his right head. Des walked over to his work desk, which was covered in battle plans and schematics for different weapons, then he looked back to the golden Dorat on his bed. All three of his dark grey heads tilt as he asked, “So what did you dream about? Must’ve been bad if you had to bring Captain General with you.” He lowered one of his crimson and grey wings to the stuffed fae dragon, to which San hugged it closer with a nod.

“Des, it was bad...I dreamed that-...” he sniffed and continued, “I dreamed that Dad made Ichi, Ni, and I fuse together just like you did with your brothers…”

The teenage brother raised his eyebrows in surprise, sitting on a cushion at his desk, “What? San, you know Dad wouldn’t do that. Mom would kill him.” He chuckled and the Dorat giggled a bit. “Not only that but, I was fused when I was a hatchling, like before I had a personality. And you have a personality, right? Like you’re you, right?”

San nods, “Yeah…”

“And you’re not a jerk like Ni, right?”

“No…”

“And you have feelings unlike Ichi, right?”

“Right…”

“So then,” the dark grey and red-winged hydra walked over to the tiny Dorat, nudging his chin up with one of his wingtips, “You’re never gonna fuse to them as long as I’m around, okay? I promise. Now and forever, you will always be your own being. You will always be Prince San Ghidorah.”

San smiled and trilled quietly, “Okay, big brother!”

“Now get some sleep, you can sleep in here but I’ve still got some work to do,” Des whispered and dimmed the lights to just low enough to where he could see and for San to go to sleep.

Kevin breaks out of his daze when he hears Tak yelling up to him, “Ghidorah! Are you listening to me?”

The cyborg looks down at the Irken and nods, “Yes, Master.”

“Then what is your mission?”   
  


“Find your ship, bring it back, go back to Earth and convince Zim to give me the details to his base so you can take it over and we take over the planet.”

“Good...now go!” Tak orders, pointing towards the Earth.

Kevin nods, turning on his Irken cloaking device, and now, even though Tak could not see him, she could hear the Kaiju leave the moon and start flying towards the Earth. Mimi walks up next to her and nudges her a bit. The Irken looks down at her SIR and half-smiles, “He will be fine. He’s the biggest thing on that planet, there’s no way he could fail.”

The landing is as smooth as Kevin could manage, still getting used to his new body, he stumbles a bit and crashes into some trees. Luckily no one was around to see it, not only that but thanks to the cloaking device, no one could see him if they wanted to. He breathes in the planet’s air, finding it dirty but at least it’s air, unlike the moon. The camouflaged Kaiju hears something, someone struggling and grunting. Looking around, he sees a little dog trying to drag a giant bag of seeds along the sidewalk. The dog was odd to the cyborg, it was green and bipedal, he’s only seen a few dogs in his time on Earth but they usually follow a structure that is not conforming to this one in particular. Snaking his neck over the creature, he watches it struggle with the bag, he lifts it with the hook on the tip of his metal wing, “Here, let me help you.”

The dog lets go of the bag and looks up at it, “Oh thank you,” he says, waving up at the dragon as if he wasn’t invisible at all.

Kevin backs up in surprise and scream-whispers, “You can see me?!”

The dog replies, “I can?!”

“Wait, what kind of animal are you? Dogs don’t talk, at least I don’t think they do.”

“I’m pretending to be a mongoose dog for my master! Why are you see through?”

“I’m blending in so I can find my master’s ship and steal it back. Then my master and I are gonna take over the world!”

The dog rolls its eyes, “Ohhh, neat! What’s your name?”

“Uh...Ghidorah.”

The dog stands there for a moment as if processing what the invisible dragon said. Then he screams and starts running into the woods. Not wanting to be suspicious, Kevin follows him, “Wait! Come back, you forgot your food!”

The 150 meter Kaiju catches up to the tiny dog rather easily, picking him up by the scruff of his neck in his teeth, in response, the dog continues to scream, “Let me go! I don’t wanna be muppet food!”

“Look just calm down! What are you even talking about!? I’m not gonna eat you,” Kevin says, sitting down and bringing the bag of seed up to the tiny green dog. Hesitantly, the dog takes the bag, hugging it tightly. “See? I’m not so bad.”

“Ghidorah’s supposed to be dead…”

“Well...I’m not. My master rebuilt me. Here, look,” making sure no one is around, he turns off his cloaking device and puts the dog on the ground.

The dog turns and looks at him, “You’re all shiny!”

Kevin laughs a bit, “Yeah, I guess.”

“I’m shiny too, see?” The dog takes the hood off his disguise, revealing that he’s a SIR unit, a little different from Mimi where his lights are blue and hers are red, but he’s about the same size.

Kevin raises his eyebrows in surprise, “Oh you’re like...a robot.”

“Gir, reporting for duty!” he salutes then giggles.

“What?”

“Dooty!”

The monster smiles and laughs, “Heh, that’s pretty good. So, Gir, I guess you can call me Kevin.”

“But you said you was Ghidorah!”

“Eh, Ghidorah’s a uh...a family name.”

“Ohhhh-HEY! You wanna come over to my house and watch TV?!”

“Uh I really should-” then it hits the golden Kaiju, if this is a SIR on Earth, then Zim must be his owner. He grins widely, baring his teeth, “Actually, sure, Gir. I’d love to. I’ll even carry that heavy food for ya,” he says, taking the seeds from the tiny robot, who was putting his disguise back on, “Say, what’s this even for?”

“Food for the chicken!” Gir yells and grabs hold of one of the hooks on Kevin’s artificial wings. The Kaiju turns his cloaking device back on and walks with the defective SIR, “Before we go inside, I gots to ask my master if we can play inside or outside, I’ll make nachos! You like pork nachos, Kevin?”

“I don’t know what those are, but, sure. I look forward to it, Gir…” Kevin says quietly, staying to the sidelines to stay out of the way of the humans on the road. This is good, not exactly according to plan but he’s sure he will find the ship soon enough. All he has to do is get the monster that killed his brothers to trust him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one but, I had a lot in mind for this chapter. Thank you guys for your support on the story!


	5. Battle Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib thinks he's finally found a friend to share in his hatred of Zim...just too bad that it's Mecha Ghidorah.

In the bushes, Dib sits in shock. This was huge,  _ literally _ , Ghidorah’s still alive! Not only that but he’s a cyborg! “I’m surprised he didn’t eat Zim’s robot...in fact...I’m surprised he stopped and spoke to it at-,” the boy’s jaw drops, the dragon  _ spoke. _ He reaches down to his camera, completely forgetting about it prior to this. “I just gotta find out what he’s up to,” the paranormal investigator says, leaping out of the bushes he was hiding in and starting to run down the road towards Zim’s house, dodging the eyes of both the robot and the cyborg. 

Once they reach the cul de sac, Gir lets go of Kevin’s claw and goes into the house. The Kaiju sits down in the cul de sac, waiting for Gir to return, he taps his metal claws on the ground awkwardly to pass the time. He sighs and looks around, watching Zim’s neighbors tend to their lawns or walk their dog. Kevin leans in towards the door to try to listen in on whatever Gir is doing, it’s hard to hear anything but he can hear Gir’s high pitched voice argue with someone else. They’re speaking Irken, confirming Kevin’s theory on who Gir’s master is.

“No! You are not going to let anyone into this base, Gir!” Zim yells at his servant.

The robot whines in response, “Aw come on, he’s real funny lookin’! Plus he’s a big ol’ dragon!”

“A big dragon?” the Irken questions, going over to the front door and putting his disguise on. He cracks the door open and looks outside, seeing no one there, he steps out of the house.

Kevin can’t help but growl as he lays eyes on the tiny alien in front of him. This is the monster that killed his brothers, standing at barely four feet tall, he’s pathetic to the Kaiju. He knows he is not for him to kill, that’s Tak’s job, so for now, he saves face and smiles, speaking in a soft tone, “Hello, sir.”

Zim’s blood runs cold, there’s no one there, where is this voice coming from, his voice cracks as he speaks to his minion, “Gir...what’s your friend’s name?”

“Kevin Ghidorah!” Gir squeaks out.

In response, Zim screams in terror, slamming the door in the invisible monster’s face. He runs to the backyard and slams a button on the side of Gigan’s coop, making the door start to lower and open. “Gigan! Get rid of Ghidorah now!”

Gir panics and runs out to Kevin screeching, “Kevin you gots to go! The chicken pecks real bad!”

“Oh no, what should we do?!” Kevin replies, not knowing what a chicken even is, to him, it could be anything.

“You gots to go! I can play later though after my master goes into his lab, okay?”

“Sure, Gir. I’ll see you later…”

The tiny robot hugs the invisible Kaiju’s snout and runs back inside. Kevin watches him go before recoiling in fear at the sound of Gigan’s roar. He backs up, cracking the pavement of the street under his weight, then he turns and starts to run only to be faced with a big-headed creature.

Dib puts his arms up in front of the Kaiju, though he couldn’t see it, he could see the cracks in the pavement he made as he walked. He yells up to him, “Wait! Don’t leave, you’re my only hope.”

Kevin squints at the creature, “What? Who even are you?”

“I’m Dib, I’m a paranormal investigator and the sole protector of Earth.”

“Look, weird little...Dib, I’m not interested in protecting Earth.”

“But you  _ are _ interested in Zim, right?”

“Uh I guess...c’mon, let’s get out of the public eye so people don’t think you’re crazy for talking to the air.”

“Oh people already think that I’m crazy,” Dib responds instantly, smiling.

Kevin blinks and laughs awkwardly, “Uh alright but still, I don’t wanna be found,” he picks the boy up in his teeth and takes off using his jet boosters, unfolding his wings. He takes the so-called, “paranormal investigator,” to a forest clearing. He lands with a little more grace than his first time then he puts the big-headed creature down.

Dib stumbles a bit and brushes the dust off his trenchcoat, “Okay...so you’re uh...Ghidorah.”

“Yeah? And?” Kevin turns off his cloaking device and lowers his head down to the boy. Even the air he breathed out seems charged with electricity.

The boy swallows hard and takes a deep breath, stuttering out, “B-but uh...that’s way too formal in my opinion. That’d be like you calling me Membrane.”

“I didn’t even know you had a surname.”

“Well yeah! I didn’t know you had a first name! Um...Kevin, right?”

Kevin raises his eyebrows in surprise, “Oh, you actually know it?”

“Sure! It’s different,” Dib smiles nervously.

The cyborg sits down in the grass and yawns, “Well thanks, I guess.” 

“So, Kevin, how are you alive?”

“I was brought back and rebuilt.”

“Cool, cool...listen, I think you and I can work together.”

“How so?” 

“You wanna get into Zim’s base, right? Well, so do I! I think with my brains and your brawn we could defeat him together!”

“Defeat him? You’re kidding, right?”

“No way! We’ll expose him to the alien he is! Then he’ll be at our mercy and-”

“Are you stupid? You should want to  _ kill _ him.”

“Wh-what…? Like actually?”

Kevin thinks for a moment, then shakes his head and sighs, “I don’t know...I don’t think I could ever kill anyone. Not on purpose anyway…”

The twelve-year-old carefully touches the tip of the Kaiju’s metal wing and pats him, he looks over the odd symbol on the gold and silver dragon’s chest. It’s so familiar but he can’t put his finger on it… “Kevin, I don’t think you’re a killer...c’mon, you can stay at my house and we can think of a plan together to get Zim to trust you so long as you can sneak a camera or two in, okay?”

“Sure, fine,” Kevin replies, he doesn’t really want to go with the creature but, at this point, he’d be willing to do anything to get closer to Zim. He turns his cloaking device back on and walks with the human to his house. “Uh, Dib? I don’t think I’m gonna be able to fit in there…”

Dib looks at the size of his front door then at the cracked pavement where Kevin stands, realizing that a 150 meter tall Kaiju probably won’t be able to fit through his 6-foot door. He scratches the back of his head, “Oh...I didn’t really think about it. How about we go hang out in the backyard?”

Kevin simply walks around to the back, stepping over the electric fences, then something catches his Irken-implanted eye...an Irken ship being stored in a shed. “Jackpot…” Kevin grins to himself, realizing that he’s just found the first part of his mission...now to just get it away from that big-headed creature.

His thoughts are interrupted by Dib, “Hey, Kevin, can I ask you something?” 

“I suppose.”

“Why do you hate Zim? I hate him because he’s trying to take over the world but you’re also an alien, right?”

“It’s complicated…”

“How’s that?”

“He killed me. I used to be the left head and my brothers were the right and center heads...I got torn off and I wake up to find out they’re dead…”

“Oh...well I think that was more Ultra Peepi but I guess Zim  _ did _ send you…”

“An ultra what? Whatever. Where did you get that ship? It’s pretty cool.”

“Oh, that? That’s Tak’s ship, it crashed in my backyard after she fought Zim in outer space and  _ I  _ saved the world. The only problem is it doesn’t work...it hates me.”

Kevin rolls his eyes, “You don’t say. Well hey, what if I told you I had a spaceship that’s even better! This one won’t hate you.”

“Really?!” Dib smiles wide, the possibility of a  _ Kaiju  _ spaceship! It must be huge!

“Oh sure, I’ll trade ya.”

“Done! But I also want you to plant this camera on Zim’s dog when you go back to see him tonight,” the child says, pulling a tiny camera out of his pocket.

“Okay, kinda creepy that you just have that on you but sure! Thanks, Dib.”

“No, thank you, Kevin,” Dib smiles a little more as he hands off the camera to the Kaiju, who takes it with a small robotic leg that sprouts out of his chest. Just then, their conversation is interrupted by an orange energy beam breaking down the fence. Fearing it could be Gigan, Kevin snatches up Tak’s ship in his talons and flies off. “Kevin, wait!” he yells at the sky then looks towards the destroyed fence to see that it’s Gaz and baby Mothra, as well as a Kaiju he doesn’t recognize. “Gaz!?” he exclaims, running up to his little sister, the black caterpillar roars at him.

“Woah, Battra, it’s okay. That’s just my idiot brother,” she smiles a bit and gets off of Mothra’s back, Dib hugs her tight.

“How are you? Happy birthday! What are you doing home?”

“Oh, Battra killed the whole staff so I decided it was time to leave.”

“Ah, I see. So this is Battra then?” he says, looking over the armored larva.

“Yep and he’s still learning his place.”

Dib smiles as he looks over Mothra, “Hey girl, nice to see you again.” Mothra nods, remembering the big-headed creature and his work to protect her girl.

Gaz stretches and walks to the backdoor, “I’m getting the tv out here. I wanna show Mothra and Battra ‘Vampire Piggy Slayer 3’”

“But Gaz, they’re babies!”

“Dib, Battra killed 60 people within the first ten minutes of his life, I think a video game is fine.”

“Oh, right…” Dib says, defeated, he looks up at the sky wondering if he just got tricked by a dragon or if all his work to expose Zim will finally come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to finish. Just got caught up in school and then I went to visit my family for the holidays. My resolution is to be more consistent in writing time and put chapters out more often. Happy 2020!


	6. Invasion of the Idiot Astro-Monster

Tak sits on the powdery surface of the moon, gently petting Mimi who is in rest mode. Ghidorah has only been gone for a few hours but already she misses his companionship. Irkens are social creatures, despite what others of her kind have tried to tell themselves, they  _ do _ need someone else around. Sure, Mimi is sufficing enough to keep the janitorial Irken sane but she’s not sentient. She’s not  _ alive _ . Ghidorah is, and the three months it took to bring him back to life were some of the most exciting that she could ever remember. Hearing the monster breathe when she activated his PAK for the first time, it brought tears to her eyes as she experienced feelings that Irkens aren’t even supposed to even feel anymore. Happiness, fear, gratitude towards anything that wasn’t her tallest, and most of all, pride. She was proud of her accomplishment, she alone on a moon with nothing but the iron in the core and her skill as a self-taught engineer. Tak alone has defied the laws of life and death by bringing a god-like creature back from the dead and she is  _ proud _ of it. 

Now that he is off on the mission that she had given him, she misses him. The Irken will never admit it to anyone but it’s true. He’s the first thing that she had had a conversation with since her failed invasion of Earth. Tak picks up Mimi, being careful not to wake her, after the incident, Mimi’s battery never stayed on for too long but, luckily the sun recharges her relatively quickly. Even then, Tak wants her servant to be as strong as possible for their next attack on Earth. As she walks across the surface of the moon, something catches her eye, a bright yellow object flying towards the moon. She backs up, speaking with a hint of hope in her voice, “...Ghidorah?”

As Kevin approaches his master, a smile spreads across his face,  _ She’s gonna be so happy to see it...all I gotta do is convince her to trade me the escape pod. _ He lands on the surface, being careful about not damaging the ship he’s holding in his mechanical talons. The excitement in his voice says it all, “Master! You won’t believe what happened today!” He lowers his head down to the Irken’s level, wagging his dual metal tails rapidly. 

“What is it, Ghidorah? Did you see Zim?” Tak questions, raising an eyebrow.

Kevin nods in response, “Yes, and I have to go hang out with Gir later to gain his trust. Unfortunately, I have to take your escape pod back to trade with Dib.”

Tak shakes her head, confused by all the information at once, “Woah woah woah, Dib? Why was he involved?”

“He said he could help me out if we traded, so I traded with him to get this…” Kevin replies sheepishly, bringing the long-lost ship up to the Irken and placing it in front of her.

Tak’s eyes light up and for the first time in what feels like forever, she’s overwhelmed with joy, she shrieks and runs up to the ship, waking Mimi in the process. The scrap-built SIR scrambles out of her master’s arms and onto the dusty ground of the moon, looking over both the ship and Kevin. “Oh good job, Ghidorah! Very good job!” She asks, hugging the dome of her ship tight.

“Figure I’d just give him your escape pod since it doesn’t even fly.”

The janitorial Irken’s smile fades as she looks up at the Kaiju, “You mean you didn’t kill him after you took the ship?”

“Well, no...he’s a kid.”

“...And?”

“You don’t see anything wrong with me killing a child?”

“Not really.”

“Master, I’m sorry but, I promised Dib that I’d give him a ship in return for getting yours...so I’m taking the escape pod. Killing a kid was never part of the mission you gave me.”

Tak pauses as a wave of confusion washes over her, “You...you do know that I own you, right?”

Kevin tilts his head, “Pardon?”

“I  _ own  _ you, Ghidorah. You are not to defy me no matter what.”

“If you didn’t want me to defy you, why give me a free will at all?”

“Because, I-” Tak stops herself. She would never tell him that she needed a true companion, no, she continues, “Because it’s a privilege I’ve given you! If you defy me or question my orders ever again, that privilege will be taken from you. I’ll just take control of your PAK and kill your consciousness.”

The cyborg thinks about his options and decides that for now, obeying Tak is his best course of action. It wouldn’t be much fun to see Zim suffer without a consciousness. He sighs and nods, “Yes, Master...I understand. Can I take the escape pod though?”

“Fine. Just bring Mimi with you, I want her to keep you in check.”

“Alright...come on, Mimi,” Kevin says, looking over at the SIR unit and opening a compartment for her in his chest. Mimi nods and jumps up into the space he’s made for her in his chest. 

“You best be off...it’s nearly nightfall for Zim,” Tak says, opening the front of her ship and inspecting it.

In response, Kevin just nods and closes the panel in his chest, grabbing the escape pod and flying back to Earth. He turns on his cloaking device as he breaks the lower atmosphere, looking down at the neighborhood, he simply drops the escape pod into Dib’s backyard and keeps flying, arriving at Zim’s base. The Kaiju looks in through the window to see Zim climbing into a trash can.

“Gir, I’m going down into the lab to work on some weapons for Gigan. Don’t let anyone into the base! Got it?” the little Irken orders.

Giving a thumbs-up, Gir goes back to eating popcorn kernels and watching the television. He waits for his master to go down into the lab then, he turns off the TV and runs over to the window, throwing it open, “Hi, Kevin!”

“Hey, Gir, ready to hang out?” Kevin replies quietly, smiling a bit.

“Yes! Wait a minute-...no,” the defective SIR says, abruptly shutting the window. Kevin sits there for a moment confused before the front door opens and Gir steps out in his disguise.

Minimoose floats over to the doorframe and lets out a “Nyeh!”

“Don’t worry, Moose, Imma be home soon!” Gir squeaks and shuts the door behind him. He looks over at Kevin and smiles, “Ready! C’mon, we’s gonna have so much fun!” The tiny robot giggles insanely as he runs down the street.

Kevin simply follows him, stepping as carefully as he can, though his weight couldn’t help him from leaving cracks in the concrete. He follows the little robot for a while, wondering if he even knows where he’s going, “Hey, Gir? Where are we going?”

“Somewhere fun!” he yells back to him.

“Alright…” the Kaiju replies, following him still. Eventually, he starts to hear something he’s unfamiliar with, it’s like a heartbeat but deeper...this noise is followed by a whistling sort of sound, it’s so strange...then a human starts to scream. It’s not a horrible scream though...it’s actually kind of pleasant. Kevin snakes his neck up to try to listen to it better, “What is that noise…?”

“It’s music! We’re gonna go to a party! You can let other people see you too!”

“Me-use-ick…? I don’t understand…”

Gir stops running and looks back at Kevin, holding out one of his hands, “It’ll be fine! They usually gots big decorations here so you won’t be seen.”

The former left head looks down at this tiny 2-foot tall robot and turns off his cloaking device as he holds his hand with the tip of his wing, “Okay, Gir...I trust you.” 

“That’s a mistake!” Gir yells, running around the corner, with Kevin just walking with him. 

What Kevin sees is mind-blowing. Hundreds of humans doing weird things with their bodies, seemingly in beat to this so-called music. Everything’s so brightly lit with strobe lights flashing different colors and many more lights shining in shades of gold and yellow. At the center of it all is a single human on a stage yelling into a microphone, she’s pressing several buttons on a panel in front of her, finally, Kevin can’t take it anymore, he leans down to Gir and says, “What is that woman doing?! Is she hurt?”

Gir’s swaying to the music but he actually listens to Kevin and pats his snout, “That’s the DJ! She’s makin' the music n’ singin’ for us to dance to!”

“Singing…?”

“Yeah! Dance with me!” Gir screams over the music, starting to dance wildly.

To the last Ghidorah brother, this is overwhelming, he starts to breathe harder, the world starting to spin around him. He shuts his eyes tight and whimpers praying for all of this to be over already but then, he starts to listen to the music...this DJ’s singing and the beats of the song are something of comfort to the poor cyborg. He starts to breathe along to the sounds he hears, finding that it’s actually starting to sooth him. Then he starts to smile as he wags his tails and taps his claws to the beat. Then, letting go of all his fear, he stands up on his hind legs and starts to dance with Gir, shaking the very Earth with his joy. He laughs genuinely for the first time in what feels like an eternity since his brothers died. The power is cut off in the commotion and the only noise the crowd can hear is a singular alien bell.

Gir stops dancing and stares up at the Kaiju, recognizing that the music has stopped, “Hey Kevin!”

Kevin stops laughing and smiles down at Gir, “Yeah?!”

“I think the concert’s over! Wanna sleepover at my house?”

“It’s over already? Guess we got here late...oh well. Come on, I’ll take us home,” he says as he grabs Gir in his talons and takes off, knocking the electricity back on. He flies Gir back to the base and lands in the backyard. He sighs as he puts Gir down, “That was a lot of fun. I’ve never heard music before.”

“Really? What do you do for fun usually?”   
  


“Uh...conquer planets?”

“WOAH! So does my master! You guys’re gonna be best friends! I’m gonna tell him you’re a failure too!”

“I don’t know about that, G-” Kevin is cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut. Gir’s gone back inside the base. With a sigh, Kevin looks at the oversized chicken coop and walks over to it. He presses the button on the side of the coop and its door opens. “Hello? Gigan? I was wondering if I could stay in here for the night with you...heh I can’t fit into the base,” Kevin says quietly. All he can make out in the darkness is a silhouette of another Kaiju, it’s clearly asleep. Carefully, the former left head walks into the coop and huddles up in a corner opposite of Gigan. He hums the song from the concert as he wraps his body in his wings and closes his eyes. Tomorrow will be the final day of his suffering and he’s sure of it. Tomorrow he’ll be able to take his revenge on Zim and help Tak conquer Earth. But a question keeps rattling inside his mind...is he really suffering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Things are starting to pick up so stick with me for a bit. Thank you guys so much for your patience and an even bigger thanks for reading!


	7. Kevin Goes Crazy and Stuff

That night, Kevin dreams of the day his mother died...it’s not one he likes to remember. He and his brothers were still young, maybe only just starting to try to fly higher than the castle walls. San glided down to the garden, soon followed by Ichi who landed next to him, and Ni, who crashed into him, the two of them started to play, biting each other’s wings. The fun stopped when Ni bit into San’s cheek a little too hard, drawing blood. The youngest Dorat cried, “Mom!”

“Oh come on! I didn’t even hurt you, you big baby!” Ni yelled.

“You did too! See?” San whined, pointing at his punctured cheek.

“Would you guys stop? San, it’s not that bad, and Ni, just apologize before Mom sees,” Ichi interjected.

“Why would I apologize to a big baby?” Ni said smugly, spitting a spark of electricity at San’s feet.

“Stop it!” San screeched, tumbling backward.

“Boys? What’s going on?” a voice chimed in, causing the fighting brothers to freeze in place. Their mother walked into the garden, about 100 meters tall, she towered over them. To the Dorats though, she wasn’t intimidating at all. A source of authority, no doubt, but also a source of comfort and love, like any other mother. She was different from their father and older brother physically, which made sense considering she was a different species altogether, having only two legs instead of four. She could not produce electricity and her bones were more brittle than them but she was faster and sleeker. Her scales shined an emerald green in the sunshine and there were down feathers around her neck, creating a crest as well as running down her back.

“Nothing, Momma,” Ni said with a guilty smile.

San immediately ratted his brother out, “He bit my cheek! See?”

“Ni...is that true?” their mother said as she sat down by the pond in the center of the garden.

Ichi smacked Ni on the back with his wing, causing the Dorat to stumble forward a bit. He glared at his brother then turned back to his mother, “Yes, Momma. It’s true.”

“Now what do you say to San?”

Ni sighed and walked over to San, wrapping his wings around him in a sort-of apology, “I’m sorry, San. I won’t do it again.”

The youngest brother smiled and hugged his brother back genuinely, “It’s okay, Ni!”

Their mother interrupted their hug by gently picking up both of them in her teeth by the scruffs of their necks. She unfolded her wings and put the both of them in, cradling them both gently. Ichi flew up to join his brothers and their mother fixed the green down feathers on his head into a more uniform way. “Now boys, I need you to remember that you are supposed to have each other’s backs. You’ll be together for the rest of your lives no matter if you like it or not,” she warned the boys and they nodded. Ichi put his wings around both of his brothers and their mother smiled. The four of them just sat there for a while, the boys cuddling up against their mother, basking in the sunlight, the queen closed her eyes, feeling at peace.

A deep voice from inside the palace broke the silence, “Cevris, come here.”

The queen looked over to the source of the voice, the children’s father, she sighed and put the Dorats down gently, “I’ll be back soon, my loves.” She got up and followed their father into a meeting room, along with Des.

Ni crossed his wings and pouted, “Man, we never get to go into any meetings! I wanna see what planet Des is gonna conquer next!”

“Well...maybe we can hear the meeting without them seeing us,” Ichi smirked.

“Oh...I don’t get it,” San said confused. 

Ichi rolled his eyes and started to run, “Just come on!” Together, the boys ran after their parents, they stopped around the corner of the meeting room and Ichi pressed his ear against the wall, his brothers did the same. It was difficult to make out but they could make out bits and pieces, usually only when their parents or Des raised their voices.

“You can’t do this, Keizer! I won’t let you!” Cervis yelled. 

“It’s for the greater good of the empire, wyvern,” their father replied. Ichi’s eyes widened, he knew that their father only called others by their race when he was angry. Fearing what could happen next, he motioned for his brothers to follow again, they ran to their room. San hid under his covers in fear. 

The palace was silent for a moment, the boys held their breath, Ni sat next to Ichi, who was staring at the door. Des broke the silence, “STOP!”

Kevin wakes up to tears running down his cheeks and the sun shining down on his face through the chainlink walls of the coop. He yawns and looks around, seeing Gigan sitting across from him, “Oh...hey. Gigan, right? I’m Kev-” The feathered cyborg hisses at him, sharpening his metal claws against one another. Kevin backs up farther into the coop, “Woah, I’m sorry!” In response, Gigan starts up the buzzsaw in his chest, starting to walk towards Kevin. The former left head covers himself in his metal wings to try to shield himself, he can hear Gigan walking closer and closer until...the door to the coop opens.

“Gigan! What are you doing?!” Zim yells, marching into the coop. The avian cyborg stops the buzzsaw and looks at the Irken. He backs away from the other monster in the coop and Zim locks eyes with Kevin, scowling at him.

Kevin smiles awkwardly and waves a bit, “Uh...hi.”

“Hello, Ghidorah...my servant told me you two went out last night,” Zim says, crossing his arms.

“Yeah...hope that’s okay,” Kevin replies, snaking his neck down to the tiny Irken’s level.

“It’s not. You took my servant out of the base and caused a power outage.”

“Oh...right…”

“Why are you here?”

“I…” Kevin growls, a bit of confidence rising in him, “I’ve come to avenge my brothers.”

“You’re a bit away from the ocean to be doing that...Godzilla’s probably not gonna come out just to see you. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“Who’s Godzilla…?”

“Listen, I’m taking Gigan on a walk, I think I can explain what’s going on,” Zim says, snapping his fingers at Gigan, who walks outside of the coop and pecks at the ground.

Kevin hesitantly turns his cloaking device on and follows Zim and Gigan out of the backyard, he wants to crush the Irken like the insignificant bug he is but he knows he can’t. Mimi’s watching and if Kevin kills Zim before Tak gets here, their alliance will be over.

Zim looks up at Kevin quizzically, speaking English in front of his human neighbors, “That’s advanced technology for a Kaiju...last time I checked, Kaiju can’t talk either.”

“I was rebuilt by...an Irken,” Kevin replies, looking away.

“Zim knows this already, the moment I saw your eyes I knew...they’re a nice shade of purple by the way.”

“Oh, thanks...it’s my favorite color.”

“Really? Mine too,” the Irken smiles, “Zim is surprised at how advanced you are for a beast of your size.”

“I could say the same about you,” Kevin chuckles. After some awkward silence, Zim starts to explain to Kevin the events that transpired three months ago. From Ultra Peepi tearing Kevin’s head off to Mothra attacking the Mechamoose to Godzilla’s triumph over Ghidorah...to the last remaining head, it’s incredible. Was Tak lying about the whole thing? Is Zim not nearly as bad as he once thought? And Godzilla...if he’s a defender of Earth, why didn’t Tak mention him at all? “I don’t know how far your puny memory reaches, Ghidorah-monster, but do you remember Mothra?” Zim says, looking up at the invisible Kaiju.

“Mothra...yes the insect you sent me and my brothers after.”

“I suspect she can reincarnate...like some sort of deity...”

“Well if she decides to come to attack you, I’ll be here to protect you,” Kevin smiles, feeling Mimi rattle around in his chest. He looks around and realizes they’re in a field, he notices that Gigan looks happy...well as happy as the “enhanced” cyborg could be. He glances down at the three-foot-tall alien, there’s a determined look on his face...it’s almost cute to Kevin. This little creature couldn’t have killed his brothers...it was surely Godzilla. Though the Irken puts on a superiority complex, he can see that he’s vulnerable. A three-foot-tall creature can only be so scary. 

“Hey, Zim?”

“What is it, Ghidorah?” the Irken asks, looking straight up at the cyborg.

Before Kevin can even start, the domes on each of his shoulders open, PAK legs sprout from them, but they aren’t actually PAK legs at all...the ends of them split open to reveal rows of razor-sharp teeth. These robotic dragon heads roar, opening a single eye each as they scan the area, spotting the tiny Irken in front of them and locking onto him. Kevin quickly realizes that he is not in control of these heads rather, they are in control of his body, “Zim, run!” he yells.

“Ghidorah? What is this-!?” Zim screams, narrowly dodging as one of the heads snaps at him with its jaws. The right head goes for another attack but is stopped dead in its tracks by a giant scythe shielding the Irken. Gigan roars at Kevin, firing up the buzzsaw on his chest as he sharpens his scythes against one another. Coming to the conclusion that this is not the place for a three-foot-tall invader to be, Zim yells up to his creation as he runs away, “Kill this horrible traitor, Gigan! This-THIS is the moment you have trained your whole life for! MAKE YOUR MASTER PROUD!” In response, Gigan’s eye lights up a bright red before firing a laser beam at his opponent’s chest.

The former left head’s body backs up without him commanding it to, “No, please! You don’t understand, I’m not doing this!” But it’s too late, all Gigan knows is that this monster tried to kill his commander and he shall be eliminated. The gold and silver Kaiju bites at Gigan with its two robot heads, no matter how hard Kevin tries, he cannot get his body back under control. Gigan screeches and slashes at his body with one of his scythed hands, causing a deafening scream of metal on metal. In return, the two mechanical heads take control of Kevin’s wings, not letting go of their grasp on Gigan’s body, they take off, lifting him into the air. The other monster screeches and thrashes around, slashing at whatever he can make contact with using his scythes. “Mimi stop this! I don’t want to kill him!” Kevin screams, trying his damnedest to take control again to no avail. They climb higher and higher into the sky until reaching the upper stratosphere. 

Frost begins to form around Gigan’s visor and he screeches, scraping at Kevin’s chest one last time before the hijacked monster lets go of him. He trashes around, screeching as his body heats up breaking through the atmosphere. He tries to open the sails on his back to slow his fall but they just speed it up. Just then he remembers the rocket boosters Zim gave him. He activates them but it’s too late...Gigan’s body hits the ground in a shockwave. The air is knocked out of him and he lays in the small crater his body’s created. Several parts are broken, both biological and mechanical and he can see a light. A light of gold and silver coming very quickly towards him... _ oh. _

As his mechanical talons crush his forced opponent’s skull, Kevin roars in anguish. He didn’t want this...he’s been forced to be a monster against his will. Even attached to his brothers he would only attack others if he wanted to or if his brothers asked...never anything like this. He wants to go home, even though he hasn’t even been in the same galaxy as home in hundreds of years. He wants to see his father and have him be proud of him. He wants to see his mother and his brothers...though he knows he never will again. They’re gone and now, because of him, Gigan is gone too. No, this wasn’t his doing...Kevin’s throat tightens up as tears sting the edges of his eyes. He throws his neck down and attacks his own chest, tearing at the panels until he feels something that doesn’t belong there...Mimi.

As much as she struggles, Kevin effortlessly grabs her by her enhanced arm and crushes it in his jaws. She falls to the ground and stares at where her arm used to be, a new feeling emerges in the damaged AI, the feeling of fear. The last thing she hears is Ghidorah’s growling as he lowers his head to her, baring hundreds of razor-sharp teeth. She notices something else...he’s crying. She reaches out with her remaining hand and just before she touches his snout, he snatches her up in his jaws and crushes her body.

When it’s over, the two robotic heads retract into Kevin’s body. He feels disgusting...he spits out the mess of metal and components that used to be Mimi as he climbs out of the crater with Gigan’s body in it. Looking around the field, he cries harder, realizing he can’t go back to Tak now. He isn’t welcome on Earth. He wouldn’t be welcomed home because of what he’s become. He isn’t welcome anywhere. With nothing left to do but wait for someone, either Zim, Tak, or the Earthlings to kill him, he sits in the field and cries, watching the grass sway in the wind. The only thought comforting him now is that once he’s gone, he’ll be with his mother and brothers once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long but finals are a killer. Thank you for continuing to read and now that we're more than halfway through the fic, and I have more time, I'll be writing more often. If you'd like more content and updates follow my tumblr at just_might_be_gojira I post my headcannons and memes there!


	8. The Sad, Sad Tale of Ghidorah

Gir waits eagerly for his master, the chicken, and new best friend to return, pressing his eyes against the window. He scans the cul de sac for them only to realize that Zim is limping home alone. No Kevin. No Gigan. Fear wells up in his ever-busy circuits and he screams, “Master!” The little robot quickly puts on his dog disguise and runs out to help his master, “What happened, sir!?”

“What happened!?” Zim yells, stopping in the middle of their walkway to the door, “What happened is that Ghidorah betrayed us!”

The tiny robot squints, trying to understand what was just said to him, “What you mean? Kevin wouldn’t do that. He likes us!”

“No, Gir. He was just trying to get our guards lowered so he could kill me! The only reason I’m alive now is that Gigan saved me...” Zim looks away from his servant.

Gir pauses, “So then where’s the chicken…?”

“He’s...he’s gone, Gir,” Zim replies, clearly hurt by the loss of another one of his giant creations.

“He ran away…?”

“No, Gir! Ghidorah  _ killed _ him!” Zim yells at his servant.

The dysfunctional robot’s eyes widen as he shakes his head, “No! Kevin wouldn’t hurt him! He wouldn’t hurt no one!”

“I know what I saw with my superior eyes, Gir! Your little ‘friend’ is nothing but a monster and a nuisance! Once I find the Irken that rebuilt him I’ll-”

Gir interrupts the false invader by grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, “Kevin isn’t a monster!”

“Get your hands off of your master right now!”

“No, you’re wrong, Master!” Gir stops shaking him and stares into his eyes, which are covered up by the contact lenses.

Zim’s sadness turns to anger and he growls, “What did you just say…?”

Gir matches his scowl as he lets go of Zim, balling his hands up into fists, “I said...you’re WRONG! You’re wrong about Kevin, you’re wrong about this planet, and you’re wrong about who you’re trying to be!”

Zim’s eye twitches, his PAK whirring from all the stress this situation is putting on him, “What’s there to be wrong about?! This planet is filthy and the creatures on it are disgusting! I know exactly who I am, Gir, and you should know who you are! You’re a servant to the great Invader Zim!”

This time, Gir screams, tearing up, “You’re not even a real Invader!”

That’s what hurt the outcast Irken the most. Overwhelmed by the feelings of grief, anger, and shame, Zim retaliates in the only way he can think to, he punches his servant as hard as he can. It’s enough to shut the SIR’s internal computer off for a moment. Tears sting the corners of his eyes as he tries to calm himself down. Gir’s eyes light up once again under the costume and he looks at his master. His lip quivers and he screams as he starts to cry, pushing past Zim and running down the cul de sac. “Gir! Get back here!” Zim calls to him but he's too tired to give chase. Defeated, the little alien walks into his base. 

Minimoose gives him a “Nyeh!” and hovers over to him.

“Oh come on, now you’re turning on me!? Computer, take me down to the lab,” after a few moments of silence, Zim orders the computer again, “Computer! I said take me down into the lab!”

“Do I have to?” the computer says, bored as all hell.

“Yes, you do!” Zim says, stomping his foot. With that order, the computer sighs and does as it is told.

For hours, Gir wanders the streets, calling for Kevin. He had managed to stop crying but the pain is still there. Kevin wouldn’t hurt anyone unless he was forced to, that much he knows. If he can find Kevin, he can find out what happened. “Kevin! Kevin where is you!? I need you!” He calls, cupping his hands around his mouth. 

The little robot continues to wander through the streets until the sun goes down. He spots the same performer from last night setting up her equipment and eating some nachos. Gir smiles and runs up to the DJ, grabbing both the nachos and her microphone. “Hey give that back!” she yells, swatting at Gir but he runs off with both items in tow.

Gir keeps running until he hits the woods, slamming his face into a tree and falling backward. Dazed, Gir looks up at the stars that are just starting to come out. He smiles, dipping the microphone into the nacho cheese and he eats it, then he scarfs down the nachos, including the container they came in. 

Knowing there aren’t any humans around, Gir takes the hood of his costume off and climbs up the tree he slammed into. Getting to the top, Gir scours the woods for the Kaiju, “Kevin!” He calls again and again, to no response. The little robot looks at the ground and sighs, hopping off of the branch, realizing a little too late that the fall is a bit farther than what he expected. His body hits the ground with a clank and he brushes himself off. “I don’t know where you are, Kevin...I don’t even know where I am but Imma find you!” Eventually, he leaves the forest, walking through grass tall enough to hide in. Pushing through the blades of grass he tears up a bit, starting to wonder if Kevin’s even still on Earth. Lost and alone, Gir walks up to the top of a hill and sits down, huddling his knees to his chest.

Just as he starts to lift off, something catches Kevin’s eye, a tiny blue light in the distance. Using his Irken implants, he zooms in on the light to find that the blue light is coming from an antenna. The cyborg blinks and mutters, “Gir…?” Using the rockets on the sides of his feet he changes direction and starts flying towards the light. He lands at the bottom of the hill, even so, he towers above the little robot, relieved to see it’s his friend. His slight smile fades when he notices that the tiny robot is crying. He lowers his head down and speaks quietly, “Hey...what’s wrong, little buddy?”

The force of the air coming from the Kaiju as he speaks is enough to knock the SIR over. He quickly recovers and scrambles up to see who’s speaking to him, realizing that of all the Kaiju he’s encountered, Kevin’s the only one who could speak, he squeals with excitement. Gir jumps up and hugs the snout of the giant monster with all his might, “Kevin!”

Kevin raises his head and smiles a little, “Hi, Gir…”

Giggling like a madman, Gir propels himself off of Kevin’s snout, firing up his jet boosters and flying around wildly. The monster, in turn, fires up his own, starting to smile more. The two of them take off together, the robot flying spirals around the cyborg's neck and through the gaps between his horns. Kevin starts to laugh, using his teeth to grab his friend out of the air, picking him up by the hood of his disguise. The insane robot continues to flail around and giggle until Ghidorah lands on the ground, laying on his back, and lets him go. 

The little robot climbs from the giant teeth of the cyborg to the tip of his nose, sliding down the bridge of his snout until he hits the space between his eyes. Starting to calm down, he lays down in the space and Kevin sighs, closing his eyes. “I missed you, Kevin…” Gir says, patting one of his clothed hands on a golden scale.

“I missed you too, buddy…” Kevin replies quietly.

“...Did you really hurt my master and the chicken?”

Kevin stays silent for a moment, “Yes but...it wasn’t me. It was Mimi.”

“Mimi? Who dat?”

“Tak’s SIR...she controlled me and made me hurt Gigan…” Kevin opens his eyes and looks at the robot resting between them, “But you gotta know, Gir, I would never do that...I just can’t take any pride in killing…”

“Tak…?” Gir says, sitting up and tilting his head. The name sounded familiar to him but he couldn’t put a finger on it…

“She’s Irken...like Zim...she’s on the moon right now repairing her ship. Only a matter of time till she comes to Earth and probably kills both Zim and me.”

Then, miraculously, the memory of what happened with the other Irken revives itself in Gir, he remembers her, her near conquest of Earth, how Zim and Dib actually had to work together...it all comes back. The SIR goes wide-eyed, his jaw drops as far as its hinges let it.

Kevin smiles, “But hey...I got an idea! What if we run away together? Y’know, get out of the galaxy, conquer a planet all on our own.”

The robot’s jaw closes and he just smiles, “Kevin...we gots to go back.”

“You’re kidding.”

Shaking his head, Gir replies in a moment of clarity, “I was made to serve and protect my master. He may be a meanie sometimes but...so is every other Irken. If we run away...there’ll be no one to protect him from the really mean Irkens. Like Tak.”

The giant dragon looks away and frowns, “You’re right but...we’re gonna need some help. In case things go south for me, I want to make sure you and Zim are safe. No matter what.”

“I think I know a guy,” Gir says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting a new chapter. Took a plague to make me finish this one. Please stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look guys! Kevin's back!


End file.
